


Unexpected

by anaprvale



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaprvale/pseuds/anaprvale
Summary: *AFTER THE LAST JEDI*What will happen if Kylo gives up on self-control?Smut folks, but slow burn ;)





	1. Chapter 1

Rey was focused on repairing the lightsaber. The Falcon was quiet, obviously because all or at least a good part of the crew was asleep. Consequently, she was taken by surprise when she heard an unexpected noise. It took her a few seconds to finally notice his presence in her room. Immediately, she felt the usual energy flow through her body like electricity, making her shiver.

  
Carefully, Rey laid the lightsaber on the small table. She sighed knowing that even if she tries to ignore him, he would remain there for as long as the Force feels it’s necessary. She turned to meet the unforgettable black eyes which had aroused so many feelings inside her, from fear and hatred to compassion and hope. Now she only feels disappointment.

  
"Kylo." she broke the silence after a few minutes.

  
It’s the first time Rey calls him by this unpleasant name. She watched his familiar cold expression, but what made her heart aches was the absence of the gleam in his eye, which few days ago had made her believe that there was still some trace of light inside him. She wasn’t sure about that anymore.

  
"Snoke is dead and yet the Force connects us." her skin shivered at the sound of his voice. Rey got up and mentioned to get closer, but the memories of everything he’s done stopped her. _You come from nothing_. "I don’t understand."

  
"Neither do I." she said quickly. "But I confess that in this case I don’t mind an understanding, I just wish it to not happen anymore." If her words hurt him somehow, Rey would never know.

  
Kylo's impassive eyes began to inspect every inch of her face, making her flush. With some exceptions, Rey doesn’t usually look away; but as that day when she saw him shirtless, she can’t help herself now. The way he analyzed her intensified the energy inside her body, making it difficult even to breathe.

  
She heard Kylo approach, causing her to stare at him again. His scent spread through her room as if he were really there. The energy focused on Rey's core and she had to concentrate to control her breathing, especially as she can feel the heat from his body so close to hers, making her skin shiver even more. If he’s trying to intimidate her, Rey would not allow it. This time, she didn’t look away.

  
"I will find Skywalker and when I’m done with him, I will go after you."

  
"I told you I'm not joining you." Rey felt the anger and disappointment blend into her heart.

  
"I didn’t mean you to come with me." his threatening tone left no doubt about what he meant by that.

  
Rey pressed her lips together, trying to hide her sadness.

  
"Are we enemies then?"

  
"We never stop being."

  
Her eyes filled with tears, but she held it back. Rey crossed her arms in a resigned attitude.

  
"If that's your choice-"

  
"No, it was your choice." his voice was full of rancor.

  
“I would never leave my friends.” Rey approached, standing within inches of him. She felt the omnipotence of his height, and his heat and smell intoxicating. The energy in her core moved to her belly. Her lips were tingling and she had to cross her arms more in the face of an unexpected sensation in her breasts. Despite all those new and confused feelings, Rey clung to the memories and remained impassive. _You’re nothing_. “I would never leave Leia."

  
She watched the gleam in Kylo's eye return and for a moment, she had the feeling he was sad. But he soon dispelled any emotion other than hatred.

  
"Are you confessing to being a traitor of the First Order?"

  
"I thought there were no doubts about that since you said we are enemies."  
The gleam in his eye intensified, but Kylo didn’t look away.

  
"Besides that," Rey continued. "it's no longer possible for you to find Luke."

  
She turned to return to her table and to ignore him until the Force finally disconnect them. But then she felt his gloved hand grasp her arm, pulling her toward him. Rey thought the room was smaller now.

  
"What do you mean?" He murmured threateningly, but she felt no fear. Instead, all her attention was focused on his touch, which despite being firm, was still gentle; and how close his face was to hers. His words were spinning in her mind and no matter how hard she tries to concentrate on the question, she simply can not.

  
Kylo was staring at Rey waiting for her to reply, but the only answer she gave was the blush deepening in her face. His gaze was drawn to what was happening in her skin, and then his face flushed in return, especially after his eyes went down to her lips. The energy in her belly spread all over her body again, now stronger than before, taking control of her movements. Rey came closer to Kylo, their lips almost touching. She felt his breath on her face and his finger stroking her skin where his hand was still holding her arm.

Rey was no longer trying to control her own breathing, or the beating of her heart. She was completely lost in the darkness of Kylo's black eyes when the Force undid the connection between them and he disappeared from her room.

Rey had to hold the table to recover her balance. She glanced around making sure Kylo Ren was really gone. Still panting, she pulled the chair up and sat down, her body burning and her head dizzy. Water, she needs water. And then she’ll think about what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

While General Hux was giving the information about the new armaments, Kylo noted the way the general looked at him. The now Supreme Leader knows very well he must be careful about Hux - he has the look of a traitor.

  
He forced himself to pay attention to the prices and technical data of the new technologies when he felt the energy flowing through his veins. His body stiffened, knowing what it means. But nothing prepared Kylo for what he saw before him.

  
It had been almost 48 hours since Kylo saw Rey for the last time. That day, her eyes were sad and tired whenever she looked at him. He dares to say that he also saw a bit of disappointment in them. Who does she think she is to look at him that way? He’s the Supreme Leader now and he deserves respect and fear. But that scavenger stared at him as if he had failed her, when actually it was the exact opposite.

  
However, when Kylo held Rey’s arm wanting her to explain what she meant about him being unable to find Skywalker, the way she looked at him changed. There was a gleam which Kylo had never seen in anyone before - maybe in his parents, but he wasn’t sure. Besides that, her blushed skin intensified the color of her lips, which looked more attractive than when he noticed their beauty in Snoke's elevator.

  
Kylo felt the energy reach his sex like the last time he saw her when he believed she would kiss him - of course he was wrong. And this energy increased when now, just behind General Hux, Rey appeared with her eyes closed, clearly delighted at the shower water touching her skin. Naked, she is naked. Hux was covering a part of her body, so Kyle only can see a few of her curves, but enough for him to forget the general for a moment.

  
“Supreme leader?” Hux’s voice seems to be so far from him. “Sir?”

  
Rey opened her eyes and saw Kylo. He watched her face becomes pale, while Kylo was sure his face was extremely red.

  
“Sir?” Hux called him again and this time Kylo couldn’t control his temper.

  
Using the Force, he made the general suffocate. He watched Rey turn off the shower and run to grab the towel, covering herself. Kylo let go of the general.

  
“Leave.”

  
Hux, still choking, hurried out of the room. Kylo checked if Rey was still there and as soon as he met her embarrassed eyes, he turned to his back to give her privacy.

  
"So much time for it to happen-" he heard her grumble as it seems she was getting dressed. "And it had to be now!"

  
Kylo took the moment to try to calm his own body. If Rey finds out how he is now, she would surely move galaxies to finish what she should have done the day Snoke died and she let Kylo alive.

  
The now Supreme Leader tried to think of all the bad things his mind could remember, but when he thought he was being successful, Rey's curves became more vivid than any other memory. _Shit_.

  
"You can turn now." He noted the anger and shame in her voice. Kylo did not dare move. "I'm dressed."

  
He closed his eyes, forcing his mind in every existent way, but nothing had any effect on his body other than the urge to touch her skin.

  
“Kylo?”

  
He hated it when she called him by that name in the last force bond, but now he could only focus on her lips; on her big, bright eyes; on her delicate curves. How would be the taste of her mouth? The taste of her skin? And the taste of her-

  
"I said you can turn." Kylo got surprised by how close Rey was to him.

  
"How long does it take for the Force to disconnect us?" He said, ignoring her and remaining in the same position.

  
A silence settled. Kylo felt her moving away and he had to stop himself from turning around and see the reason why she did it.

  
"I don’t know." There was a tone of sadness in her voice. "But I believe that will be soon."

  
"Great."

  
Kylo felt her energy change. He knew Rey was still there, but for some reason she was different from before. She didn’t say anything else and he thought it’s better this way. Her voice tortures him as much as the memories of her body. Kylo forced himself to stop the thoughts of how her tone would sound when she moan for his name as he connect their body in a intimate way.

  
And then his mind was filled with shame from his own body, but he knew that this time it wasn’t his thoughts. He finally understood what was happening.

  
"That's not what you're thinking," he murmured, still not turning around.

  
"I don’t know what you're talking about." She tried to hide a tremor in her voice.

  
"I'm not disgusted at your body."

  
Silence again.

  
"Did you listen-"

  
"Get out of my head!" She shouted angrily.

  
"I'm not on your mind because I want to."

  
"Then find a way out!"

  
Kylo clenched his fists at the side of his body, trying to control the flood of feelings that made his mind spin.

  
"Are you still there?" He asked when he considered that they had spent enough time in awkward stillness.

  
"Yes." Her voice was trembling. Kylo's heart aches.

  
"I would never be disgusted at your body," he murmured.

  
"I told you to get out of my mind."

  
So she's still thinking about it.

  
“Rey-“ he murmured her name gently, delighted by its sound on his lips. "That's not what you're thinking."

  
Why was he so worried about what she’s thinking? He should be glad to make her suffer.

  
"I don’t know what you're talking about," she whispered sadly.

  
"Yes, you know."

  
"It's impossible to understand when you're talking to someone's back."

  
Kylo took a deep breath, keeping control of his temper as he lost of his body. He felt his face blush deeper as he turned toward her, but Rey didn’t look at him.

  
"I'm not with my back to you anymore."

  
“Good”. She was still avoiding him.

  
Kylo approached and sat down beside her on the floor of the tiny bathroom in the old tin that had once been Han Solo's. Fortunately, in this position, he could hide his arousal.

  
"I’m not disgusted at your body."

  
"Let's not talk about it any more," she murmured, no longer hiding her sadness. "Let's keep quiet until the Force disconnects us again."

  
"Rey, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my whole life."

  
Kylo felt as if he has breathed for the first time in a long time. He couldn’t remember the feeling of open himself in that way to someone else; then, he got surprised by how good it was to feel this relieve. However, Kylo knew he should control himself to not weaken like he used to be before joining the darkside.

  
Finally Rey looked at him, making his heart race.

  
"Your opinion of me is not important," she said coldly.

  
Kylo pressed his lips, trying to control his fury. Rey looked away again, making him angrier. How dare she treat him like that, especially after what he said about her? And why is he so worried about making her not think he isn’t attracted to her? He looked away as well, wishing the Force disconnect them soon so he could recover his sense.

  
While lost in these thoughts, Kylo realized how he could make her believe him. It’s gonna be embarrassing, but it will save him from having to use words to explain.

  
Kylo pressed his lips again and let the thoughts flow into his mind. He turned to her, feeling the energy leave his body as he remembered her smell, his desire to taste her lips, the response of his sex to the curves of her body. He tried to stop there, but he failed.

  
Rey stared at him, her eyes wide and frightened as Kylo shared the curiosity to find out her innermost taste and to connect their bodies physically.

  
His breath was as uncontrolled as he noticed hers was, but his body was still rigid - not because of fear that she would find out the way his body answers hers, but because he had to hold on to keep the distance between them and not finally kiss her.

  
Kylo watched as Rey's face got blushed, and the gleam that had driven him crazy in the last time returned to her gaze. Her lips parted softly and Kylo interpreted it as an invitation. He was controlling himself, but the energy around them and inside them was much stronger than he ever felt. He wants this woman so bad that he couldn’t keep his self-control anymore.

  
Kylo ended the space between them until their mouths met. The moment he felt for the first time the softness of her lips, Rey disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

The days have never been so long - _almost a lifetime_ , she thought.

  
Rey finished repairing the lightsaber and also some weapons, the latter with Poe's aid. She likes him; the pilot is good guy, always optimistic and brave. On the other hand, Finn was so afraid of losing Rose that Rey hasn’t seen him smiling anymore. She wanted to use the Force to heal the girl, but she knew she couldn’t.  
As Rey entered the control room, she saw Leia on a call trying to buy some fighters. General Organa has become a symbol of woman Rey would like to become. Brave, intelligent, persistent and always hopeful, despite the sufferings she has passed in her life, especially in the last month. Rey wishes to be closer to Leia, but the general is always busy trying to recover the rebels power. As she is a princess, the Resistance still has resources - however, they are limited.

  
Meanwhile, the Falcon has been wandering through the space, taking the remaining rebels from one galaxy to another and hiding them from the First Order. Rey felt ashamed that, unlike the others, she secretly wishes to see the Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren, again. She wants to confront him about how he dared to try to kiss her and especially to have those thoughts about her! Rey felt her face flush as she remembered what Kylo shared.

  
However, she hasn’t seen him for a week.  
She shook her head, failing at keep these thoughts off. As much as she wants to confront him and make him regret everything he has said and done, Rey couldn’t deny the effects of Kylo to her mind and body.

  
She felt her face become more flushed.

  
She had never felt before so many opposite feelings and sensations at once as it does when she is in his presence. Rey bit her lower lip. She also never imagined that existed _such things_ Kylo showed he wants to do to her body, like kissing her _there_.

  
Rey felt the energy go back to her body and settle between her thighs, causing her to squeeze her legs to control its intensity. She needs to focus on recruiting more rebels and helping Leia with the Resistance now that Luke is gone. But she simply could not. Asleep or awake, _he_ fills her mind and makes her body react in a whole new way, from anger and disappointment to yearning for something she still doesn’t understand. Or she does, but doesn’t accept it. The energy she feels when Kylo Ren is with her is the desire she had heard so much about from some people in Jakku? If so, how can she put an end to it?

  
She wants so much to talk about it to Leia, but how would she tell General Organa that she desires the man who killed her son and her husband?

  
Rey sat down and pretended to eat, when in fact she wasn’t hungry. She doesn’t know what to do to get it all out of her head; and the more she tries, the more she wants to see Kylo again, to feel his heat, his ascent, to hear the sound of his voice, to feel his touch on her skin... Privately, is he as gentle as he was when he'd held her arm?

  
“Rey.” Poe's voice startled her. "May I sit here?"

  
Rey flushed even more, fearing that the pilot might find out her thoughts.

  
“Sure.”

  
He gave her his characteristic broad grin and Rey wondered how Ben's smile would look like. _Kylo, his name is Kylo_.

  
"It seems that Leia bought new weapons and some fighters for a good price."

  
"Great to know that."

  
"Yes. But we still need more allies to invest in warfare and recruit more rebels."

  
“It’s true.”

  
"We're having a bad time, but I know we'll soon get out of it."

  
He always says that, she thought.

  
"I'm sure of it."

  
Poe pointed at the lightsaber.

  
"Did you fix it yourself?"

  
Rey smiled.

  
“Yes.”

  
Her smile seems to have done something different to Poe because his eyes gleamed. However, Rey couldn’t pay much attention to what he said next. The old electricity ran through her body and Kylo appeared beside Poe.

  
“Rey?”

  
The pilot's voice reverberated in her mind as she felt all her blood escape from her face. Kylo was drenched in sweat, his black shirt and his pants of the same color nailed to his body. He was holding the lightsaber when their eyes met, making him stop his training. Rey felt the tremor in her body awakened by his intense gaze.

  
"Are you okay?" Poe touched her arm, catching her attention.

  
“What?”

  
He looked at her, worried.

  
"You look pale."

  
"It's nothing." She glanced quickly at Kylo, then back at Poe. "I’m fine."

  
He smirked.

  
“Good.”

  
"What were you saying?"

  
Rey noted a faint blush on Poe's face.

  
"I said you look more beautiful when you smile."

  
She felt Kylo's energy grow denser, forcing her to stare at him again. He was still holding the lightsaber and looking at Poe's direction. _Could he see the pilot_? As if answering her question, the Force made Rey sees through Kylo's eyes for a few seconds and understood that he wasn’t seeing the pilot clearly, just a shadow; but, he could feel Poe’s energy vibration and understand what he was feeling.

  
“Rey?”

  
She turned her attention to Poe again and she saw he was waiting for an answer.

  
"Thank you!" She smiled. "I also like your smile."

  
Rey glanced in time to see Kylo becoming pale as he turned toward Leia. General Organa was looking at him as well, but Rey knew they both were just feeling the energy of each other. When Leia's gaze met hers, Rey rose quickly.

  
“I have to go now."

  
"Oh." Poe got up too. "Can I go with you?"

  
"It’s not necessary."

  
“Are you sure? I have nothing to do now and-“

  
“See you later, Poe.”

  
Rey hurried down the hallways to her room. _Leia won’t see me as a traitor, will she?_ Rey felt her heart ache. She knew Kylo was with her the whole way. As soon as she entered her room, she locked the door behind her.

  
"One day I'll destroy this old starship." Kylo's voice was full of anger. "With that guy inside it."

  
"With your mother, too?"

  
Kylo pressed his lips for a few seconds before answering.

  
"It's not in my plans to let any rebels live."

  
“That’s it!” She said quickly, pushing away the tears. "This thought befits who you are, not that one you showed me last time." She watched his face become red and for a brief moment of insanity, she considered it was cute to see him flush.

  
“Indeed.” he said coldly.

  
Rey approached, feeling the heat of his body much more intense due to the recent training. All her skin shivered.

  
“ _You’re nothing_ , you said to me and even so you tried to kiss me. Why?”

  
“I remember quite well that I also said you don’t mean nothing to me.”

  
They stared at each other for a moment, inspecting each other's face. When Rey's eyes met his lips, she felt the energy returning to her body all at once, making her dizzy.

  
"Are you trying to seduce me for the darkside?"

  
His warm gaze went down to her lips, making her shiver. She felt the beating of her heart becoming as uncontrolled as her own breathing. When his eyes returned to hers, Rey noticed that his pupils were dilated.

  
"Are you seductive?"

  
Rey was once again getting lost in the darkness of his gaze, but she forced herself to answer.

  
"No."

  
"So, I believe it's you who is trying to convince me to go to your side." Kylo recovered his stance, his gaze becoming cold again.

  
Rey let out a weary sigh.

  
"I don’t have this illusion anymore, Kylo."  
He gave her a quick, emotionless smile. Rey couldn’t know what was going on in his mind.

  
“Great.” His deep voice reverberated through her body, making her shudder; however, she hid his effects on her.

  
Rey didn’t know if what she felt next to seeing him disappear was relief or despair. It wasn’t the conversation she had imagined for days to have with him, but she knew it was the right one. She wanted the Force to take another week or more for them to see each other again, even though deep down she wishes that Kylo had never gone.

  
However, the next day, the Force  connects them three times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me your feedback, ~Kylo’s voice~ please. s2


	4. Chapter 4

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren was in a meeting with some of the new allies. So, when Rey appeared, it wasn’t too hard to ignore her. Looking at her with a side glance, he saw she was also avoiding him while repairing some of the Falcon's machines. He tried to focus on the meeting, but her scent was all over the place, making it difficult to him control the feeling that were born in his core and the reaction of his body.

  
The fact he can lose his self-control at the mere smell of her makes him furious. He doesn’t know how to get rid of these feelings and this is becoming his weakness. He can’t face Rey in a fight until he’s cured of the effect she has on him.

  
Boiling with anger, Kylo got up from his chair and left the meeting room without looking back, ignoring the confused gazes his allies gave him. When he reached his room, Rey was gone.

———————

The feeling of sitting on the throne that used to be Snoke’s is unique, especially since it was Kylo who killed him. _Powerful_ is how he sees himself now.

  
However, he still doesn’t know what happiness is.

  
Kylo is not sure if a Sith can give in to the weakness of happiness or if happiness is due to something he was still unaware of. Heretofore, he thought he could be happy with power, at least that’s what Snoke made him believe and it was one of the reasons he looked at the darkside differently from what Skywalker taught.

  
A weary sigh escaped his lips. _Allies, armaments, enemies, betrayals, hatred and power,_ all this has always been so tiresome.

  
Kylo got up from the throne and walked around the room. He remembered what had happened there a few weeks ago. He remembered _her_ , the feeling of being refused by her. If that scavenger had accepted his offer, they would both be reigning together and everything would have been easier. But no, she chose the fantasy of light. _Is she happy now?_

  
_Ben_. Kylo felt his body freeze. He looked around for Rey, but he knew the voice wasn’t hers. _My son_. He clenched his fist-shaped hands, feeling the hate spread through his body.

  
“Han Solo.” his voice echoed in the throne room. “What do you want?”

  
Silence. Kylo looked around again, not finding the man he'd once called a father. He felt the control of his temper drain away.

"Show up!"

  
But nothing happened and Kylo reminded why. Han Solo's gaze as he realized his son had betrayed him stood out in his mind. Kylo tried to keep the anger he was feeling, but it was fading against his will and being replaced by torment. _My son._ He remembered the feel of his father's last touch on his face before he fell.

  
“Leave me alone!” He shouted feeling his eyes fill with tears.

  
The pain was so deep that Kylo found himself unable to stand. He sat on the floor of the throne room and cringed, his body shaking. _Strike me down in anger and I'll always be with you, just like your father._ His uncle's voice reverberated in his memories.

  
He felt the electricity go through his veins at the same time that, to his chagrin, the tears left his eyes.

  
Kylo, who had his face hidden in his arms, looked up to find Rey. She stared at him confused and surprised by the situation. Kylo hid his face again in his arms, ashamed.

  
"It’s a good time for you to keep avoiding me." he murmured and hated the jocular tone of his voice.

  
"I have to go now," she said. "Thank you for everything and see you later, General Organa."

  
Kylo looked back at Rey, his heart racing as he knew his mother was there. Rey approached him, her eyes fixed on his. He looked away first; Kylo didn’t want to talk to anyone, especially Rey.

  
She sat down next to him. He waited for her to say something, but Rey was silent and so they remained until his tears dried and his body calmed down. A deeper tiredness involved him.

  
"I don’t understand your sympathy for Darth Vader when Anakin Skywalker was more fascinating than him." Rey broke the silence. "He was born a slave and became a great Jedi!"

  
"You know nothing about my family,"

  
"Your mother told me a few things." He felt her smiling at a joke only she knows. "And some Jedi texts too." Kylo pressed his lips angrily. "But I confess I like more the former Naboo's senator, your grandmother." He looked at her, wanting to understand where she intends to go with all this. "She was a great woman, who believed in the Republic until the end."

  
Kylo rolled his eyes.

  
"I thought you'd given up trying to convince me to go to your side."

  
“Me too.” she smirked. “But I've been learning how to keep hope with your mother. " Kylo's heart ached. "I feared she might think I was betraying the Resistance."

  
“What would she think that?”

  
“You know.”

  
_Yes, I do_. Kylo looked away.

  
"What does she think about it?"

  
Rey laughed and Kylo felt a sparkle in his core brought on by the sound of her laughter. Never before has a laugh been so pleasurable in his ears.

  
“She trusts the Force and she quoted some words from your uncle before telling me the whole story of your family.”

  
“Which words?”

  
“ _No one’s ever really gone_.”

  
Kylo pressed his lips angrily again.

  
"Do not deceive yourself again."

  
“I don’t.” She smirked, but it lasted little. Her eyes became sad. "He's gone."

  
"Who?"

  
“Luke.” Kylo looked at her, startled. "That's why you are unable to find him."

  
He stood up quickly, his eyes not diverting from hers. Rey did the same.

  
"You’re lying."

  
"I wish you were right."

  
Kylo felt the tears come back to his eyes, making him turn around so she can’t see him crying again.

  
“Don’t worry-“ she approached, but didn’t touch him. "There was no suffering."

  
He turned to her, feeling the hate overflow from his body. Rey shrugged, taking a step back.

  
"I wish he had suffered.” he said in a menacing tone. "And that I had caused this suffering."

  
Her gaze became more sad.

  
“I’m so sorry for the pain he caused you.”

  
"I told you not to deceive yourself about me." Kylo pretended to ignore her last words, but deep inside he was feeling something different from the usual rancor.

  
Rey sighed and came closer.

  
"I also said that day and I repeat now-" she looked him in the eye. "You are not alone."

  
A bitter laugh escaped his lips.

  
"And yet you refused to stay with me."

  
"I refused to stay with Kylo Ren, but I would never refuse Ben Solo."

  
Kylo felt all hatred fade away and be replaced by a feeling he can’t understand. They were talking about power, he was certain of that, but her tone suggested something else. Or maybe he was imagining things.

  
"Dead do not ask."

  
"I agree." she smiled with such affection that it bewildered him. "But he's not dead."

  
Kylo looked away and sat back on the floor, tired. He focused on the throne, while Rey was sitting beside him again.

  
"Why were you crying?" she murmured.

  
"I don’t want to talk about it."

  
"All right.“ she followed his gaze. "Does it make you happy?"

  
"Yes," he answered impassively.

  
They were silent for a moment.

  
The weariness and suffering made Kylo get rid of the bonds one by one. He wanted the Force to separate them so she couldn’t see his weaknesses, but time passed and Rey remained there. For an instant, all Kylo wanted most was to hear the sound of her laughter again.

  
“No.” he whispered.

  
Rey stared at him in surprise, but said nothing.

  
"How is she?"

  
"Who?"

  
Kylo clenched his hands in fist, fighting the burst of feelings inside him.

  
"General Organa."

  
When she spoke, her voice was sad.

  
"Your mother is strong."

  
"That's not what I asked."

  
"She misses you."

  
"That's not what I asked, either," he whispered weakly.

  
For a moment, he was a child again. _Ben, son, watch out!_ He heard his mother's voice reverberate in his memories as if she were there.

  
"I thought she was dead."

  
"Why?"

  
“The attack on the Raddus command bridge.”

  
"I told you she's strong." Rey smiled. "And what made her stronger was knowing that you didn’t shoot."

  
He looked at her in surprise.

  
“How can you possible know that?”

  
“Somehow, I always knew-“ she replied thoughtfully. “And Leia too."

  
Kylo looked at the throne again, tears streaming down his face and hatred coming back to envolve his body; but now, the hatred was for himself.

  
"That doesn’t change the fact that I killed Han Solo."

  
He heard her sigh.

  
"Is that why you were crying?"

  
But he didn’t answer and his silence was enough for her to understand.

  
“Let the past die. Kill it, if you have to.” she repeated his words.

  
Kylo swallowed the cry.

  
"Don’t you understand that if I go to your side, I won’t be able to forgive myself for what I've done?"

  
“And by remaining here, can you?"

  
He looked away, both knowing the answer.

  
“Will you ever give up trying to save me?" He asked, pretending a fury that he could no longer feel.

  
“I never wanted to save you," she murmured. "I want to help you. The only one who can save you are yourself and thus find out that happiness isn’t something to be achieved, but it’s something which already exist within you.”

  
He rolled his eyes, still avoiding her.

  
"Get out of my mind."

  
"Will you leave mine?"

  
"I never meant to be."

  
"Me neither."

  
They were silent for a brief moment, until she whispered:

  
"Don’t forget that the most important thing is that Han Solo-" she touched his shoulder. "Your father, he forgave you."

  
Kylo's eyes searched for hers and when they met, he was snatched away by the desire to Rey never leave again and to be able to feel her in every possible way. Reading his thoughts once more, Rey raised her hand to his face. First, he felt her fingers, then her whole hand. Her touch was soft and affectionate. Kylo resisted the temptation to close his eyes to enjoy it more, because looking into her eyes and getting back her intense gaze was even better. All the pain disappeared and was replaced by what seemed to be butterflies. A subtle energy went through his body and it calmed him down. His expression became as soft as her touch on his face. 

 

Kylo watched her disappear with a feeling as serene as the night, and he was certain he will sleep for the first time since the day he lost his father.

————————-

But he was wrong.

  
Kylo lost track of the time when he rolled over in bed unable to sleep. He snorted, staring at the ceiling. Once, he used to be tormented by all the foolishness he had done, but tonight his torment has a name: Rey.

  
Her touch had awakened his body in a way that he could no longer numb it. Right now, his sex is semi-hard and his body is begging for a relief that Kylo refuses to concede. He hadn’t touched himself since adolescence. He had no more time for this and it was part of one of the Sith’s lessons to know how to control his body and mind. Kylo won’t break years of self-control by anyone, including her.

  
He felt his sex press his pants and his heart racing in the face of memories of Rey naked and wet from the shower water. Kylo sighed trying to fend off memories when he felt her presence.

  
_No, not now, please._

  
Slowly and without moving his body, he turned his head until he found Rey with her eyes closed and nibbling her lower lip. She hadn’t realized she wasn’t alone anymore. The warmth of her body began to torment him more than he already was. Her gasping breath sent shivers all over his skin.

  
He knew he shouldn’t do it, but he couldn’t stop himself. His dark eyes traced the full profile of her face, noticing the small drops of sweat running down her flushed skin. Kylo looked down at her neck, finding the pulse of her vein, arousing an intense desire to take his tongue there. He continued down until he found the profile of her small breast, whose swollen nipple stood out in the thin fabric of her white shirt. Kylo forgot about her neck and was sure he wanted to taste her there.

  
He was definitely no longer just semi-hard.

  
His eyes went down to her arm and he noticed how thrill her skin was. _What  is she thinking about?_ Rey squeezed her legs and Kylo glanced in that direction in time to see her pressing one thigh into the other. Only then he felt the most exhilarating scent a woman's body could make. Now it was he who was gasping.

  
Rey finally noticed him.

  
He thought she would verbally attack him for being in bed with her; but when their eyes met, Kylo wasn’t prepared for the intensity he found there. He felt all his core tremble. Her gaze went down to his bare torso until she found his sex in a pair of pants which couldn’t hide the size of his excitement. Kylo watched her face flushing.

  
Rey sat down and he did the same. Kylo wasn’t sure if he must speak first or if he must let her talk. After a few seconds - or would it be minutes? - in an awkward silence, Kylo decided to speak first.

  
“Rey, I-“

  
But he didn’t have the chance to finish the sentence.

  
And how could he when Rey put an end to the small distance between them and pressed her soft lips to his?

  
At first, Kylo didn’t do anything paralyzed by the surprise, but as he felt her tongue trying to get into his mouth, he gave himself up. He buried his hands in her hair, pulling Rey onto his lap and giving her what she wanted.

  
Their tongues met, and Kylo thought he had never tasted such a sweet taste before. He noticed she was also as inexperienced as he was, so the kiss was sensually slow. He nibbled on her lip and got delighted at the little moan that escaped her mouth. Rey moved her hips over his until their sexes touched over the clothes they wore.

  
They gasped.

  
She pulled away and gave him a warm gaze.

  
"Ben Solo-" he felt his heart racing at the sound of his name, which had no longer said by her, whispered in a lower tone. "I want you."

  
Three words. Only three words, but they were enough to drive him crazy.

  
However, the Force didn’t cooperate and Rey disappeared the instant Kylo returned to kiss her.

  
“No, no, no!” He shouted in despair.

  
His whole body was feverish and his sex throbbing. He sent his self-control into space and put his hand under his pants, touching himself.

  
_He wants that woman so fuckin’ bad_.

  
Kylo remembered the taste of her mouth, the softness of her touch, the warmth of her body, the scent coming from between her legs. He closed his eyes as his hand came down and up through his sex, imagining Rey moving her hip again, this time without the clothes disturbing them and feeling her slid in his sex. _How he wanted it to be true._

  
And then, came the fantasy of her getting off him and taking her mouth to where her sex was before. It was enough for him to forget everything, including who he was and where he was. Only Rey filled his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Rey, Poe and Finn were working together to restore a ship. Some new prototypes had arrived the day before, but as they don’t have a considerable arsenal, they are engaged in fixing the old spaceships that remained.

  
"It’s great!" said Finn.

  
"Like new.” agreed Poe.

  
Rey smiled proudly of the work they had done.

  
"You learned all this in Jakku?" Poe approached her and Finn gave her a smile that hinted at something Rey didn’t like.

  
She put some tools in a box. "There wasn’t much to do there."

  
Poe laughed.

  
"I see." Their gazes met. "When all this is over and we defeat the First Order, we can go back to Jakku. What do you think?"

  
_First Order. Ben._ Rey's smile faded. She was surprised by the intensity in how she misses him. The Force connected them three times on the last time and it seems now to be punishing them for another three days without seeing each other.

  
"Did I say something you didn’t like?"

Poe's question lifted her from her reverie.

  
"It's Jakku what I don’t like."

  
"Then forget about what I said. No Jakku, ever. " He smiled and Rey smiled back.

  
Then she stood up and turned to another ship. "We must fix that one, too."

  
Finn and Poe agreed, and the three began to restore the other one. The sun was beginning to set on the new planet which the Resistance had established itself for the last two days. There is no salt as the latter; instead, it has many trees and water. Leia said she had been there some years ago with Han Solo and Luke Skywalker. Rey also misses them both.

  
"Too hot here." she almost dropped the tool to the floor at the sound of Ben's voice. She found him right behind her. "Where are you?"

  
"On a planet."

  
"What?" Poe looked at her, confused.

  
"Nothing, I was thinking aloud." She returned to focus on the ship - or at least she tried, since, in fact, her mind was on Ben.

  
"You're not alone." She felt him approach. "What are you doing?"

  
"Fixing a ship." She whispered making sure that Poe and Finn wouldn’t hear her.

  
"Who is with you? That pilot?”

  
“And Finn.”

  
“Yes?” Finn put his head out of the ship.

  
“E-eh can you give me that tool, please?"

  
"Sure.”

  
Kylo crouched down beside her after Rey picked up the tool Finn threw at her.

  
“You don’t trust me enough to tell me where you are, right?”

  
"Who's asking: Kylo Ren or Ben Solo?"

  
He whispered in her ear, making Rey’s whole body shiver. "The one you said you want."

  
The memories of the very moment she said it returned to her mind. Their eyes met again and Rey noticed how close their mouths were to each other. _Screw if he’s Kylo or Ben._ She threw the tool on the floor and stood up. The noise made Poe and Finn startle.

  
"What happened?" Finn asked.

  
"Can we do this later?"

  
She felt Ben's warm smirk.

  
"Later at night?" Poe asked confused. “Because it's getting dark already."

  
"One more reason to leave this for tomorrow."

  
Finn looked at her, worried.

  
"Are you alright? You’re acting weird."

  
"I agree with him." Ben joked.

  
"How did you hear him?" Rey looked at him, surprised.

  
“Who?” Poe asked.

  
“No one.” she turned her back to Ben, trying to ignore him again.

  
"I don’t understand anything at all." Finn crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes in her direction.

  
"I don’t know how I did it, but I think you indirectly allowed me to hear him." Ben whispered in her ear. Rey could feel the heat of his body almost touching hers. _Oh gosh_.

  
"So, can we keep doing it tomorrow?"

  
Poe and Finn looked at each other, then shrugged.

  
"It's fine."

  
"Yep."

  
"Great." Rey turned to get out of there as fast as she could without arousing suspicion.

  
"Rey, wait." Finn reached her, walking by her side. "Is it all right?"

  
"Yes, why?"

  
"You look anxious."

  
_Perhaps because the Supreme Leader of the First Order is walking beside us right now._

  
"Your impression."

  
"I cannot hear him anymore." Ben murmured angrily.

  
"Good."

  
"What?" Finn asked.

  
"The weather is good." Rey hurried to correct herself.

  
"A little too hot."

  
"Nothing compares to Jakku." she smiled and decided to change the subject. "And how is Rose?"

  
Finn's face became tired.

  
“Same.”

  
Rey stopped and looked at him, sadly.

  
"You really like her, don’t you?"

  
“Yes.” He smirked tenderly. “She has taught me a lot, you know... how to understand the Resistance and want to be part of it, to see that we’re gonna win this war by saving those who we love-”

  
Rey looked at Ben, but he clearly couldn’t hear anything. When Leia shared the memories of her son and the hope for his redemption, Rey felt a sparkle in her heart. Soon after, when she saw him so vulnerable in the throne room, that sparkle became deeper.

  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ben asked blushing.

  
Rey smiled fondly. She doesn’t quite understand what he is doing to her, but she knows she wants Ben Solo by her side and Kylo Ren dead. She turned her attention back to Finn, who was still talking about everything Rose taught him.

  
"I hope she gets better soon."

  
"Me too." Finn sighed. Then her dearest friend seemed to remember something. "I'm happy for you."

  
“For me?”

  
"Yes... you and Poe."

  
"What about us?

  
"You know he likes you, right?"

  
“We’re just friends.” she said quickly.

  
“Who?” Ben asked and Rey felt his anger.  
Finn stared at her, confused.

  
"He doesn’t seem to see you just as a friend."

  
“I want his name.” Ben was furious. Rey had to block him again. "Why can’t I know what are you talking about and who is _just_ your friend?"

  
She rolled her eyes.

  
"It's none of your business."

  
“What-“ Ben and Finn asked at the same time.

  
Rey felt her face becoming flush. She looked at Finn.

  
“I was talking to myself.”

  
"Since when you speak alone?" Finn crossed his arms, narrowing his gaze at her again.

  
"What do you mean by _it's none of my business_? Is that pilot, right?" Ben’s voice reached her ears and she had to ignore him.

  
"I guess since always, cause I didn’t have many people to talk to in Jakku." She pretended a smile. “I have to go now. See you at dinner."

  
“Ok.” he continued to look at her suspiciously. "Take care of yourself, Rey."  
"You too."

  
She entered the old rebel base.

  
“Do you like him?” Ben muttered.

  
“Who?”

  
“You know I don’t know his name.”

  
“I like him-” She stared at Ben as they walked down the empty corridors toward her room. She noticed that there was no more anger, only sadness. "But not in the way you think."

  
"I'm going to find a way to end this connection for you to be free."

  
She stopped in front of her bedroom door, her hand on the doorknob, and looked at him in surprise.

  
"I do not feel stuck to you," she murmured biting her lower lip. "I want you by my side."

  
The sadness in his gaze was replaced by an intense glow. She entered her room, closing the door behind her. Without looking at him for fearing the answer for her following question, the words left her mouth in a whisper.

  
"And how about you? Do you want to be free from this force bond?"

  
Rey barely had time to finish the question. Ben's lips met hers like the last time in a night which had everything to be embarrassing, since the Force connected them exactly at the moment Rey had allowed herself to think about Ben for the first time in an intimate way. But then they kissed and it was the best moment of her life. She wanted to have experienced _everything_ with him, but the Force disconnected them, forcing her to find relief from her body alone.

  
Ben broke the kiss, their eyes meeting again.

  
"You're really in your room, right?"

  
Rey laughed.

  
"I am, Supreme Leader."

  
"Ben." he corrected as he took off his gloves.

  
“What?”

  
"Call me Ben. Always."

  
Rey felt _that_ sparkle go back to her heart. Ben put his hands on the wall, trapping Rey between his arms. Their bodies didn’t touch, but she felt their warmth blending in contrast to the cold wall on her back.

  
"And no-" he whispered, bringing his lips near hers, but he didn’t touch them. His ascent was all over the room. "There's no way I want to end this when all I want is to be inside you."

  
Rey didn’t wait for his next move. She buried her hands in his hair, pulling him against her until their mouths met. Unlike the other time when the kiss was slow, this one was fast and intense as if they wanted to devour each other.

  
Ben's body pressed her even closer against the wall. His sex touched her belly making her gasp.

  
“Is it gonna hurt?” She searched for his eyes.

  
Ben took one of his hands to her face and touched her skin tenderly, making Rey be more sure about what she wants.

  
"If it hurts, we'll stop."

  
Rey felt like she had butterflies inside her. They kissed again. Ben pulled her body until she crossed her legs around his waist. The feel of her breasts against his torso and his sex touching the region between her thighs drove her mad. Ben's hands came down to her hips, adjusting her so that she could feel deeper his erect sex. A gasp escaped her mouth. Her hands gripped firmly in his hair.

  
"You're freaking me out." Ben whispered out of breath.

  
But Rey didn’t answer; instead, she kissed him again. She wants to do this forever.

  
But then she fell to the ground and realized that the Force seemed to have other plans for them. She squeezed her legs trying to relieve the desire in her sex.

  
"Not again." Rey whimpered in frustration.

  
———————

  
Rey reached for Leia after dinner, finding her in the control room. General Organa, the Resistance's last hope, has a sad look as she stares up at the starry sky.

  
"Are you okay?" Leia asked as Rey approached.

  
"Yes and you?"

  
She sighed.

  
"Trying to deal with the absence of my brother, my husband and my son."

  
Rey touched her shoulder.

  
"They're all well. Luke and Han wherever they are, and Ben. "

  
Leia smiled tenderly.

  
"Have you seen each other?"

  
Rey restrained the blush on her face.

  
"Yes, but don’t worry because he doesn’t know our location."

  
She sat up, tired.

  
"I wish I could tell my only child where I am so he and I could be together again."  
"This day will come."

  
Leia took her hand, stroking it.

  
"Last time, you said that I had gave you hope; but I must say that you have also given me hope."

  
Rey felt her whole body fill with love and gratitude.

  
"We'll bring Ben Solo to us, I promise you."

  
"To us?"

  
Rey blushed, making Leia laugh for the first time in a long time.

  
"Great news." the general said, her eyes shining. "Now go, child; we must rest."

  
"Alright. Good night, general."

  
"Good night, my dear."

  
———————-

  
Rey locked the door behind her and took off her shoes. That’s when she saw him appear in front of her. When their gazes met and his scent spread through the room, she felt as a fire had started inside her body.

  
This night she doesn’t intend to waste time with words. Without looking away, Rey began to undress herself. First, the white shirt, then the bra and finally the pants and panty. Ben's gaze followed her every movement. He hadn’t said a word and his face remained impassive all the time. The only clue Rey had about what he was thinking was his hot gaze trailing over the length of her body. Rey felt her skin shiver and her nipples swell. Ben moistened his lips with the tip of his tongue before putting an end to the distance between them, pulling Rey against his body. She didn’t have to stand on tiptoe to kiss him, because he caught her until her legs were around his waist again, his hands on her butt holding her. They looked at each other intensely when Ben nibbled at her lower lip making her sigh. Their mouths met and their tongues tasted each other flavor.

  
Rey took off his black shirt and sighed at the feeling of her breasts touching his bare torso. Her hands began to wander through his hair, neck, shoulders, back and chest, enjoying the texture and warmth of his skin.

  
Ben laid her on the bed, being on top of her without interrupting the sensually slow kiss. Rey spread her legs to accommodate him and sighed when she felt his hard dick under his pants touching her wet cunt. She hurried to take his pants off and he helped her, also undressing his shoes and gloves. Their mouths met again and their bodies touched for the first time without any clothes.

  
Rey felt her mind so dizzy that she couldn’t think straight. She opened her eyes and got delighted at the sight of his black hair messing up, his skin flushed and his lips swollen by the kiss.

  
She didn’t know how to do _it_ , so she decided to follow her instincts. Rey took his hand and brought it to her mouth, kissing the tips of his fingers. She watched his pupil grow larger. Then she brought his hand to her breast.

  
They gasped together.

  
Their mouths met again in a savage kiss. His hand was much larger than her breast and it was delightful to feel it pressing her. Rey bit on his lower lip as he did to her before, making him groan. Ben touched her other breast while his mouth went down to her neck; his tongue tasting her skin. Rey saw her room spin. He brought his lips to her ear and nibbled at her lobe. He went back down to her neck, licking the pulsating skin there.

  
Maybe, they should stop, but she doesn’t have the willpower for it. Rey wants more, she needs more. She remembered his fantasy about kissing the region between her legs and wondered what it would feel like.

  
Ben's mouth rose up the valley of her breasts until he reached her nipple. Rey gasped again. She felt his tongue prove her sensitive spot, making her sex even more wet. Again the desire to have his mouth between her thighs filled her thoughts and this time, through Ben's warm smirk, she knows he knows what she wants.

  
“Say it.” His deep voice made her bite her tongue as his mouth closed in her other nipple. "Say what you want me to do."

  
"You know." Rey's voice was no more than a whisper.

  
She felt his smile larger. He looked her in the eye. His hand gently stroked her arm, then down to the valley of her breasts, her stomach and stopped in her belly.

  
"Say it." he whispered.

  
"Ben." she whispered back.

  
The gleam in his gaze intensified.

  
"Say what you want me to do."

  
"I want you to taste me."

  
Ben's hand went down to her mount of Venus. When Rey felt his fingers gently touch her sex, a moan escaped her lips. He drew his fingers from her wet flesh and led them to his mouth, licking his moistened skin of Rey's arousal. She felt her whole body shudder in desire.

  
“Like this? " He asked in a sexy low tone, and Rey took just a few seconds to understand what he was doing to her.

  
Feeling a mixture of impatience and arousal, she threw him on the bed and sat over him. She kissed him wildly and Ben returned the same fervor. Her hips seemed to get life as she felt his sex touching hers. He groaned against her mouth.

  
To her surprise, Ben pulled her before she could slide on his sex to finally feel him filling her. Rey only understood his real intention when Ben sat her on his face and kissed her cunt. A loud moan escaped her lips, forcing Rey to cover her mouth with her hand fearing that someone would hear her.

  
Ben's tongue began to wander all over her flesh licking all the wetness he could. And then he stopped at a point that made Rey bend such pleasure. She tried to push him away fearing she could not stand it, but he held her tightly by her thighs as his tongue licked that spot faster. Rey brought her other hand to her mouth, trying to contain her growing moans. Ben penetrated one finger and then two fingers into her sex. Her hips began to move over his mouth as his tongue and fingers took her to a place she had never been before. It didn’t take too long before the energy between her legs exploded and spread throughout her body, making her fall on the bed.

  
Ben laid down by her side. Rey opened her eyes finding the darkness she likes so much.

  
"Can I?" He whispered.

  
She put her leg over his hip and moved closer to his body until she could feel again his sex touching hers making all the desire come back to her body.

  
She touch his lips with her finger. "Yes."

  
Ben caught her finger in his mouth and sucked at the same time his sex penetrated her cunt slowly, inch by inch.

  
There was no pain. Instead, an energy in the form of electricity went through her entire body. A distinct feeling filled her heart and judging by the way Ben looked at her, he felt it too. It was as if they were no longer in the room, but rather floating in space with their bodies connected to the whole universe.

  
Ben waited for her sex to adjust to his dick and, nibbling at her finger, he began to move. Moans escaped her lips, so intense was the sensation of having him inside her. Ben took her finger to the point between Rey's thighs, showing how she could do it while he penetrates her.

  
An intense pleasure spread through her body again. She tried to focus on her own hand giving her pleasure as he moved inside her, but the sensations were too strong and she began to whimper.

  
"Am I hurting you?" Ben stopped moving looking at her worried.

  
Impatiently, Rey sat on him without breaking the connection between their bodies. She took her both hands to his hair, pulling him hard until he sat down and their lips were brushing against each other.

  
"Do not stop." she said.

  
He smirked and kissed her deeply. Rey's hips began to move and she gave herself completely to pleasure. She felt his hands tighten her ass. The electricity was more intense and Rey felt as if there was nothing more than they both. Her moan was muffled by Ben's tongue in her mouth, which reproduced the same movements of his sex inside her. He took his hand to her clit and began to stimulate it until Rey's moans grew louder.

  
All her senses and thoughts were taken by the sensation of having Ben inside her, by the smell and warmth of him mingling with the energy in her veins. Her skin was chilled as she quivered with pleasure. Electricity was steadily increasing until Rey didn’t know where she ended and where Ben began. Their uncontrolled breathing mingled with the equally unbalanced beats of their hearts. Rey met Ben's eyes and allowed herself to lose herself in his darkness as her fingers delighted in his soft black hair.

  
When the explosion happened, Rey felt her whole body tremble together his as if an earthquake were happening inside them.

  
"Ben." His name came out in a whisper.

  
"Rey." he groaned.

  
When the explosion ceased, they were back to her room, lying on her bed. Only her heavy breathing could be heard. Their eyes were tired, satisfied, and with a glow that they still weren’t able to comprehend.

  
Rey felt her heartbeats racing when she saw for the first time Ben sincerely smile before the Force separate them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! It took a little longer because I was traveling these days.  
> I hope you enjoy it!!! It’s not easy for a non native English speak to write a smut, but I loveeee it!!! Haha
> 
> PS: I ship stormpilot, but after TLJ I’m afraid they won’t happen ;( Why Disney, why???? And I’m also afraid about Poe and Rey. I hope the next episode don’t destroy Reylo. In the end, it would be two ships of mine destroyed and I don’t know if I can handle it! ;((((((


End file.
